JROCKER ALAY
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: Pernah kebayang anak-anak GazettE facebook-an? kalau nggak pernah maka kurang lebih seperti inilah mereka jikalau punya facebook *fitnah* (summary macem apa ini?) the GazettE Fanfic - Oneshot. RnR? :D


::**Rukira Matsunori** selaku **Authis** a.k.a AUThor romanTHIS *dijambak*

::Rated : **SU / K**

::Genre : **Romance/ Angst/ Fluff/ drama** *fitnah!*

::Fandom(s) : **the GazettE , DELUHI, D, Alicenine ***Miyavi figuran yang tak dibutuhkan*

::Chapter : **Oneshooooooottt!**

::Warning : **Nista**, **Alay**, **Lebay**, **Jijay**, mengandung **sara**(?), **bashing**, bahasa **ngecapruk **dan **pencemaran nama baik**.

Tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Saia nistai karena saia **cintaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **mereka

::**Note** : Baiklah ini fic lama saia ^_^ original post sekitar lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu~ sekali lagi saia senang jika ada yang pernah membacanya namun misalnya tidak sempat komen silahkan review di sini wkwk *ngarep* XD baiklah douzo~~~

* * *

Facebook Pencarian

Beranda·Profile·Teman· 6.969

Kotak Masuk

* * *

**-IV Tamala-** ingin menjadi

Teman anda. _Konfirmasi._

_Tidak sekarang_

* * *

**JRocker Ngaliwet Tokyo**

**Dome**. dimulai hari ini pukul

20:00. _Konfirmasi kehadiran_

_Tertunda_

* * *

**penJURI sendalJeppit** dan

6 orang lainnya berulang

tahun hari ini.

* * *

**Miyavi Anti HOMBRENG**

mencolek anda.

_colek kembali. hapus._

* * *

Bersihkan pemberitahuan

* * *

Itulah pembukaannya.  
dengan tampilan di home facebook mobile Kai, sang drummer sekaligus leader band kebang…. (0.0)…kitan nasional (^0^) *ditimpuk baskom ama KyanKyan(?)*, etto~ minna sama selamat datang di acara terheboh sepanjang idung Reita seburik paha Uruha , sedower bibir Aoi dan sebuntet Kaki Ruki. Inilah…

"Status Jrocker!" \(^0^)/

Penonton : *pada pulang*

Biarlah~ saia gak butuh penonton, saia butuhnya pembaca *sungut2*

penonton : *balik lagi*

Pembaca : *pada kabur*

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaarggghhhh!

*abaikan*

Pada edisi kali ini kita akan melihat-lihat status para member the GazettE^^

sekali lagi kita akan melihat status para member apaaa…?! \(^0^)/ THE GAZETTE!  
sekali lagi member apaa?! (/^0^)/ THE GAZETTEEEEE!  
SEKALI LAGIIIII ?! \(^0^\) THE GAZETTEEEEEEEEEE!  
SEKALII LAGIIIIIIIIIIII?! \(^0^)/

penonton : the GazettE (T_T)

baiklaaah ^^ kita mulai saja penistaan ini … hmbfufufufu…

* * *

Ж Ж Ж STATUS JROCKER Ж Ж Ж

Seorang pemuda dengan bibir seksong dan paha mulusenya tampak mengerutkan dahi mantengin(?)  
layar laptop yang sejak 3 jam tadi dia pelototin. Kadang senyumnya merekah renyah, kadang wajahnya kusut stress, kadang bibir kritingnya komat-kamit gak tentu arah(?), kadang ngakak kayak kesurupan. yah, itu adalah reaksi yang lazim kita temukan dikalangan para facebooker kalo lagi online *curhat*

Uruha, 30 tahun, gitaris band ternama the GazettE! (sekali lagi?! The GazettE)  
entah sejak kapan dia jadi ketagihan online facebook. Sebelumnya memang Uru berniat buat akun twitter karena iri liat Aoi dan Ruki kayaknya rame rumpi sana sini, ngegosip bareng para jrocker laen, namun keburu ada insiden Aoi yang membuat sang gurame itu harus nutup akunnya, jadi Uru pun batalin niatnya buat akun twitter *ngarang lho*

sekarang tanpa diduga-duga anak-anak gajet memburu facebook, dan itu juga yang membuat anak-anak band yang lain pada buat akun fb juga, maklum trendsetter .

OK, Cukup ngekhayalnya!

balik lagi ke topik. Dan sekarang bibir Uru udah manyun dan nepsong kutak-ketik(?) gak tau kenapa, penasaran?  
saia sih kagak *dijambak urun*

baiklah baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang membuat bibir Pon monyong begitu

(pon : huatchiiiimm!)  
aaaaah~ (-_-)d Uru maksud saia.

*zoom in layar lappie*

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

* * *

_Huft…._

_PLTN bocor mamen…_

_Takut kena radiasi eunn :3_

* * *

_Suka · Komentari · Bagikan ·_  
_30 menit yang lalu_  
_melaui BOGEL seluler_

* * *

TorasUka gigit JariKaki  
menyukai ini

* * *

hmmm~ ternyata Uruha melihat lihat status Reita sang bassist terkere[n] kita. Terlihat Uru ngetik dengan khusyuknya buat komentarin. Mau lihat komentar apa yang ditulisnya? Kita lihat setelah yang satu ini ^^ (iklan AXIS 5 menit)

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

* * *

_Huft…._

_PLTN bocor mamen…_

_Takut kena radiasi eunn :3_

* * *

_Suka__ · __Komentari__ · __Bagikan ·  
30 menit yang lalu  
melaui BOGEL seluler_

* * *

_ToraSuka gigit JariKaki  
menyukai ini  
_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_Org tua lu udh kena wkt bom_

_Hiroshima & Nagasaki dulu._

_Makanya berojolin anak_

_Kea lu._

_20 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Ruki **__**Ca'em Bendchiiiiibeut**_

_**ygPESECK"**_

_duh hrz waspada nie,_

_klw kena radiasi bs2 anak_

_gw kea loe be-2_

_brrrrrrrrrrr~~~~_

_12 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

_penghuni taman lawang :_

_Gagh btuh komentar _

_bencHONG!_

_ Hunny : iiiikh~ gag kena jg_

_Anak lu bakal kea gw._

_Orang gua bpknya ngiiiik 3_

_7 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Ruki **__**Ca'em Bendchiiiiibeut**_

_**ygPESECK"**_

_*bunuh diri*_

_5 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

_jGn bNuh dRi dluu donK saaii..  
qta paN bLon kaWiiin..  
wakakakakakak…_

_3 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_BELEKOK SIAH MANEH  
KUTIL DEMPES!_

_Baru saja__ · __Suka_

* * *

Sangat tidak mendidik, kita tinggalkan saja statusnya reitong.

Beberapa saat kemudian Uruha terlihat menyeringai melihat status bandmate sekaligus teman duet main gitarnya siapa lagi kalo bukan Aoi-chan!

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

…

_Why am I so handsome_

_Anyway? *feel guilty*_

_Suka__ · __Komentari__ · __Bagikan ·  
20 menit yang lalu  
melalui Blackbutler_

* * *

_-Aoi Tampan- menyukai ini_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_You're the handsome one _

_Babe *licks your neck*_

_19 menit yang lalu_ · _1 Suka._

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Mmmh.. thankyou honey~ 3_

_*frenchkiss you*_

_18 menit yang lalu_ · _1 Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Gyaaaaaaaaa…..~ love you_

_Bab 3_

_16 menit yang lalu_ · _1 Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Anything for you hun~ :)_

_15 menit yang lalu_ · _1 Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Hmmm.. Love Hotel is_

_Waiting for us babey 3_

_Hayaku ne… :*_

_13 menit yang lalu_ · _1 Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Ok then, I can't wait to get _

_There :)_

_11 menit yang lalu_ · _1 Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_STRESSSSSSSS!_

_10 menit yang lalu_ · _Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Apa kau paha? Jangan_

_Ganggu!_

_Aku lg yaoi-an. Hush hush!_

_8 menit yang lalu_ · _1 Suka__**  
**_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_WOTTT?!_

_Asu ikhhh….._

_5 menit yang lalu_ · _Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Iih cemburu ya? weew~_

_4 menit yang lalu_ · _1 Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_*tendang*_

_Baru saja_ · _Suka_

* * *

Gak penting T_T saia malu bawain acara kayak gini saia maluuuuuuuuuuuuuu . *BLETAKH!*

Tapi mau tak mau harus saia lanjutkan ^^ *jiaaaaaaakh*

Uruha melihat ada status baru lagi muncul di Home-nya… dan salah satunya adalah dari Kai yang pengen ikut ngeksis. Uruha pun bersiap untuk mengomentari status gak penting drummer sekaligus leader band autisnya itu..

* * *

_**Yukkun clluw PutuSassaa **_

_**-cii autizZ nyank Kawaii-**_

_Aquwh cndiri d'tmpat nie_

_Tagh adha yg mnemani quwh._

_Bulan pun trtwa mlihat quwh_

_HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…_

_Suka__ · __Komentari__ · __Bagikan ·  
sekitar 1 jam yang lalu  
melaui HP pinjeman_

* * *

_Miyavi Anti HOMBRENG_

_Menyukai ini_

* * *

_**Miyavi Anti HOMBRENG**_

_Uuuuh kaciaaaan…_

_Mau papa tmenin tagh?_

_\(^0^)/_

_Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

_Ini siang woi….!_

'_Bulan' kempotmu!_

_Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Ruki **__**Ca'em Bendchiiiiibeut**_

_**ygPESECK"**_

_kmu tersesat?! Dmn kmu _

_skrg Kai?!_

_Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu__ · __ Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_Hah? TERSESAT?!_

_*shocking*_

_47 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Miyavi Anti HOMBRENG**_

_APWAAAA?!_

_) 0 (_

_43 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Hahahahaha T_T_

_37 menit yang lalu__ · __1 Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_ Gurame : np malah ktwa_

_sih? Dasar Dower!_

_30 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Siapa yg ktawa? Q cm ngetik_

'_hahahahaha' kok T_T_

_27 menit yang lalu__ · __1 Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Wiiiii…. Sewot ih si paha_

_26 menit yang lalu__ · __1 Suka_

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

_ hunny : hun~ jgn nyebar _

_Fitnah deh kmyu…_

_Ta' cipokin ntar :)_

_26 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_ Gurame : sapa yg sewot_

_hah? XP_

_ Kutil Reitong : *tendang*_

_20 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

_Napa lw tendang gw paha?_

_Beuh!_

_18 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_Lu ngalangin pmndangan.._

_16 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Yg ngomong sewot bkn gw lho!_

_15 menit yang lalu__ · __1 Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Akkkuuuuuu! Xp_

_14 menit yang lalu__ · __1 suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Hai honey~ :*_

_13 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Hy cindtaaahhh… :* :* :*_

_Miss you 3_

_12 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_T_T_

_10 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Uh ada yg cmbru hun~_

_Gk enak ah, qta bermesraan _

_Di tmpt laen z yu :)_

_9 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Dg senang hatiiiiiii XD_

_*gendong*_

_8 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_AMIT AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT_

_5 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

_**Yukkun clluw PutuSassaa **_

_**-cii autizZ nyank Kawaii-**_

_Apha-aphaan cieh?T_T  
*melengos*_

_3 menit yang lalu__ · __Suka_

* * *

Komentar-komentar yang gak mutu lainnya ^^ mari kita tinggalkan saja.

selanjutnya Uru melihat ada status dari RUKI3  
mari kita lihaaaat XD *semangat 69*

* * *

_**Ruki **__**Ca'em Bendchiiiiibeut**_

_**ygPESECK"**_

_anagh2 nakal! Msh kedciL jg  
udh nginTip gw mandiii,  
gw telen atu2 tau rasa lu.._

_Suka__ · __Komentari__ · __Bagikan ·  
23 menit yang lalu  
melaui PESECK seluler_

* * *

_Reidtha Cindtha_

_MettonG BOGEL-chan, _

_Reno Karno, _

_Shinchancuuuuutte ,_

_Rukira Matsunori dan_

_9 orang lainnya menyukai_

_ini_

* * *

**Reidtha Cindtha**

**MettonG BOGEL-chan**

_mw ding ditelen sma_

_Kamyuu 3 ih waw _

_18 menit yang lalu_ · _Suka_

* * *

_**Shinchancuuuuutte**_

_Ruki-san aishiteru…_

15 menit yang lalu· _Suka_

* * *

**Reidtha Cindtha**

**MettonG BOGEL-chan**

_Heh lu __Shinchancuuuuutte?_

_lu ya yg ngintip uke gw mandi?  
HAH?!_

14 menit yang lalu· _Suka_

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_Haha anak kecil  
diintip anak kecil XD_

13 menit yang lalu· _Suka_

* * *

**Reidtha Cindtha**

**MettonG BOGEL-chan**

_HEH PAHA! AWAS ! LU  
NGALANGIN GUA DENGAN  
KOMEN LU YANG GAK MUTU  
GUA LAGI ESMOSHI NIH!_

12 menit yang lalu· _Suka_

* * *

**Reidtha Cindtha**

**MettonG BOGEL-chan**

HEH _Shinchancuuuuutte__!  
GUA TUNGGU LU DI  
TAMAN LAWANG!_

11 menit yang lalu· _Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_Gue tampan T_T_

_9 menit yang lalu_ · _Suka_

* * *

**Reidtha Cindtha**

**MettonG BOGEL-chan**

_AOI LU NGAJAK DUEL  
JUGA LU?!  
HAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
*esmoshi*  
_

_8 menit yang lalu _· _Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan-**_

_*bercermin*_

_Ooh tampannya diriku…_

_7 menit yang lalu _· _Suka_

* * *

**Reidtha Cindtha**

**MettonG BOGEL-chan**

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggh_

_Hhhhhhh!_

6 menit yang lalu· _Suka_

* * *

_**Shinchancuuuuutte**_

_Ruki-san aishiteru yo_

_Hontou ni (/|)_

_4 menit yang lalu_ · _Suka_

* * *

T_T dengan berat kaki mari kita tinggalkan status dan komen-komen gak layak konsumsi ini.

Uruha mainin bibirnya karena selama hampir setengah jam tak ada status yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mengomentari, malah muncul perubahan statusnya Aoi..

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **__ bertunangan dengan _

–_Aoi Cantik-_

_Suka__ ·komentari · _

_Berhenti mengikuti kiriman ·_

_Lihat pertemanan · 2 menit yang lalu_

_-Aoi Tampan- __ dan –Aoi Cantik-_

_Menyukai ini_

* * *

uruha udah keabisan omelan buat ngutuk kesakit jiwaan Aoi. Akhirnya dia putuskan buat mengabaikannya, biarlah Aoi sakit jiwa kayak gitu cinta sama diri sendiri, biar cewek-cewek illfil sama dia wakakakak (batin Uruha)

saat Uruha tergelak dalam hatinya tiba-tiba…

* * *

_**Leda Kawaiiyo  
**__menipedi…_

Suka_· __Komentari__ · __Bagikan ·  
beberapa detik yang lalu  
melaui CURRY keitai_

* * *

_Nao BauKeteck , _

_Ko-Ki Sitowhangg ciie_

_CENDHIL yanxxCUTE,_

_Rukira Matsunori dan 169 _

_Orang lainnya menyukai ini_

* * *

"NANIIIIIIIII?!", spontan suara cempreng Uru berkumandang shocking liat status Leda yang udah mendapat Like sebanyak itu? dengan status alay itu? Cuma dalam beberapa detik?

Bagaimana bisa pendatang baru seperti Leda bisa mengalahkan master bishie tersekushii sepanjang jalan kenangan *nande kore?*  
Uruha tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja!  
"lihat saja…..", gumam Uruha pada dirinya sendiri.

Buru-buru Uru nulis Status…

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_Udah lama gak luluran deh.._

_SHARE!_

Uruha tersenyum setelah membagikan status gak mutunya sambil berpangku tangan.

5 menit berlalu…  
10 menit….

15 menit…

5 jam!

"grooooooooooookkkkk!"

Uruha terbangun dengan suara dengkuran authis (aka AUThor romanTHIS).

Teringat sesuatu, Uruha balik lagi mantengin lappienya dan disana nyungsep satu notif ternyata.

Dengan semangat juang tinggi *apa sih?-_-* Uruha buru-buru buka notifnya. Dan…

* * *

_-Aoi Tampan-, Reidtha _

_Cindtha MettonG BOGEL-chan,_

_Dan 2 orang lainnya mengomeli _

_Status anda_

* * *

(O.O)

Uruha cengok beberapa jenak sampai akhirnya dia mutusin buat buka komentar-komentar (omelan-omelan) mereka.

* * *

_**UruShimalakama vs**_

_**GurameDoWwWeR**_

_Udah lama gak luluran deh.._

_Suka__ · __Komentari__ · __Bagikan ·  
5 jam yang lalu  
melaui Paha Excotism keitai_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka__**  
**_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_4 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**Ruki **__**Ca'em Bendchiiiiibeut**_

_**ygPESECK"**_

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sjk kpn _

_Lu suka Luluran?! _

_3 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_3 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_3 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**Miyavi Anti HOMBRENG**_

_Bareng yu aaaay?!  
yey suka luluran dmn_

_Jenk? Akakakakakakaak_

_3 jam yang lalu __· Suka_

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

_URUHA BAU!_

_3 jam yang lalu __· Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_3 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_3 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_3 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_2 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_2 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_2 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_2 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_2 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Saya tidak menyukai status_

_Anda T_T_

_2 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**-Aoi Tampan- **_

_Udah ah.._

_2 jam yang lalu__ · Suka_

* * *

_**Reidtha Cindtha**_

_**MettonG BOGEL-chan**_

_URUHA BAU KETEK!_

_1 jam yang lalu __· Suka_

* * *

"NANDE KOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Dan semua barang disekitar pada lenyap di sapu amuk Uruha termasuk lappie kesayangannya, jadi lah Uru gak bisa facebookan lagi XD

dengan Uru gak bisa facebookan lagi maka berakhirlah acara perdana (yang jadi acara terakhir) status jrocker ini. Sekian dan terima kasih….

ЖSekianЖ

saat itu Saia sedang ERO[R] di malam tahun baru… gomen~

_Amit-amit yaaaa… XD _


End file.
